I HATE This Place
by luckyforever77
Summary: The story is about percy being in the last place everyone thinks about except me dont Percy will be in there and so will Annebeth please R&R the whole hand thing was a non funny joke on my part & the three was suppose to be a heart so sorry
1. Chapter 1

**Hey first story take all comments I change pov a lot hehe. I'm really annoying oh by the way the doctor's first name is Lucky it won't come up till later. **

**Percy's pov: **The day I ended in here was well strange. I hated this place since the first time I was here. It started when I feel tingling in my hand so I went to the hospital…

"_Mr. Jackson the doctor will be in a moment", was all I heard. _

_Well the doctor came in she was a good looking doctor (don't tell Annabeth which is still my girlfriend). She had light brown with bluish-greenish eyes they were like magic._

_"Percy can you tell me exactly where it hurts" she said grabbing my hand._

_"Well actually my hand just tingles"._

_"Oh I see…." I was worried what she was going to say cause she just started laughing "you know your hand just fell asleep." I never knew how that felt because I moved a lot._

_"Oh thank the gods", the doctor just looked at me if I was crazy then the doctor looked at me and spoke "What did you just say 'thank the gods'?"_

_**Doctor's pov: **__How did Percy know about their being Greek gods? I wondered if he knew my secret…. I just hope he doesn't know it's all I could ask for._

_**Percy's pov: **__"Um…." How could I cover this up? "Well I accidentally said gods not god you see". I just started to laugh to cover up my mistake. It was the best explanation I could give. I was a total seaweed brain maybe just like Annabeth says. Then the doctor started to laugh._

_**Doctor' pov: **__It was such a relief when he said it was a mistake but part of me thought he meant to say it. I looked at the clock it was almost time for me to go to my half-sister's place. I was so happy I haven't seen her since I was little; I used to live there with her. I loved her house and pets' especially her giunea pigs. _

_**Percy's pov: **__The doctor looked at the clock then said "I have to go soon"._

_I knew it was none of my business "where are you going"._

_As soon as I said that a smile played on her face "oh I'm going to my sister's house"._

_"That sounds fun". She looked at me with a smile still on her face and said "yah, I love her giunea pigs "As soon as she said giunea pigs I remembered the summer when C.C turned me into one". It was just plain creepy. _

_**read Ok first chapter I left some mysteries like where Annabeth is, who's the doctor's sister and where is Percy in the present time . Why did I name the doctor lucky? And yes I **__**love**__**that name because it is the name of my dog who is so unlucky but very cute. Hay you wanna comment and I may tell you the person I like. Probably not but still comment. No really comment do you think I'm kidding. If you comment I will update on the weekends if I can steal the computer from my brother… I will read your comments. In the next couple chapters I will need some characters so I'll put it up then. Tell me what you think might happen. And what is the doctor's secret or who is her half-sister? **__**3**_


	2. Chapter 2

Present day:

**Percy's POV:**

The day I ended in here was well strange. I hated this place since the first time I was here it just gave me the creeps. Then I felt a hand squeeze mine and I looked over and saw Annabeth smiling at me but her eyes said it all. I saw the memory flash by in her eyes and I remembered my second year at camp. As I walked off our boat I was looking around and yet again I was the only boy there now that puzzled me.

**Annabeth's POV:**

As soon as I saw the island I remembered the pain and trouble me and Percy went through the last time we were here. So I went to grab Percy's hand to comfort him. And as soon as he looked me in the eyes I could tell he saw the memories in my eyes.

**Lucky's POV:**

I was walking around my used to be room. My room had a hot pink wall then the rest of the room was blue. My favorite part was when I walked in the lights would come on and when I left they would turn off. It was so great because they would only work for me. Until I couldn't take her nagging about me to stay here and abounded boys and become a sorceress. But I couldn't do that I loved helping people so I left. Like one day this five year old girl came to me with cancer she was going to die so I used magic when they weren't looking and I told them a story that didn't make sense like she had a cold.

I'm so glad that my sister wasn't here then that it was it there was a noise no one else was here. I ran out my room hoping there wasn't a boy._ Please, Please, Please _was all I thought to myself where are those stairs yes I found them. I'm running crazy I can see them even the allusions we have can't hide them. I froze instantly "Percy?" I said under my breath my mind went back to a couple months ago he was the one where he had a hand fungus that goes beneath the surface.

I was going to wait for him and it looks like his girlfriend? C.C. would be so mad if she knew he was here. Ah yes she told me about a half-blood that got away the same week I did but I didn't think it was him I didn't see him but I know he didn't see him because I charmed myself to be invisible.

**Percy's POV: **

Was my doctor standing over there or was it the mist? I gave Annabeth this strange look and she gave me the same one. So we justed walked closer my hand went to riptide immediately not knowing if she was a monster or not. When we walked closer she smiled and waved at us. I just simply said, "What are you doing here?" she looked at me with a crazy expression. And simply said "This is my sister's place and my mom is Hecate I simply cure people's sickness with my magic."

**Lucky's POV:**

What could I tell Percy that my mom made me stay here and not let me go to camp Half-Blood? So yeah I said what I what I said. Percy looked at me and spoke "Wait you cured me of an illness?"

"Um.. Yes I did" I simply said back to him.

**Read my other story "Rescue Mission" it's better than this one I promise you. Please review on Percy's life…. No I wouldn't do that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucky's POV:**

Percy just stared at me when I just told him the news like...The time C.C. walked in and my boyfriend at that time asked me to marry him….

"_Lucky I love you with all my heart." He said knelling on his knees. Before I could speak the room filled with applause. Wait applause? It was weird we were the only two people in the room._

_ "Bravo, Bravo" wait I know that voice anywhere. I turned around and find C.C. standing there like she has been here the whole date._

_ "I can't believe my eyes a guy wanting girl to spend their whole life with them. It's ridiculous a guy can never commit to any relationships. There will always be another girl they want. You know what I say you should do, dump him for starters. Next you should join forces with me again. Then we sit back and watch the guys be in the shadow of us." She said meaning it._

_ "I can't believe the nerves You have. To come in here and tell Me what to do." I yelled at her while emphasizing the you and me._

_ "You know what I'm just going to leave. When I say leave I mean move to a different town, state, country even and change my phone number you know." He said heading for the door. When he was about to leave he turned around and looked me in the eyes "oh, by the way I really thought we could have worked out because I love you with all my heart" with that he walks away._

_ "I saved you from a big mistake Lucky" she said to me I couldn't even look at her in the eye._

_ "No you didn't. I loved him. Now I'm going to go after him and if you stop me I will kill you."_

_ "I'm not going to let you go after him now darling." she said while freezing my body so I couldn't move. And I gave her look that was a hundred and nine percent full of disbelief. _

I hated when Percy gave me that look now. It made me remember that I never saw him again. I just looked at Percy and said "now you have to go back to where you came back and I mean it. Circe has a bone to pick with you."

"Who do I have a bone to pick with well beside that pig that got away from me. Now what's his name doesn't it start with like a P." C.C. said from behind me. I turn quick and nods at me and glances at Percy. "Oh it's you again" she says while putting her hand up. I reach out at put a shield over them. See some people think we can only do potions but we could do way more than.

"Now we don't need to hurt them they we just going leave right guys?" I said but I didn't get a reply. "Right guys?" Still no reply.

I turn to look at them with questioning in my eyes.

"Umm… Well actually"

**To be continued …hold applause **

**I decided not to delete it after all amazing. It was for two reasons first I hate when my family calls me a quitter so yep I'm not giving up now. The most important reason for me wanting to quit was for the lack of reviews FYI I only had one which was from my Bff but I got another one from Thepersonwhowantsyoutoupdate weird but now I will have updated for you so please update or I will promise to delete this story**


	4. Chapter 4

**Percy's POV: **"Umm… Well actually" I was thinking about the real reason I came here which I will never let anyone know except Annabeth and I. "We came to make a deal with C.C."

"So what is the deal then Percy?" My doctor said looking at me.

"Yeah boy answer that question Lucky asked," C.C. said with what sounded like disgust.

"What do you have against guys C.C.?" I say.

"I will tell you once you answer the question PIG." C.C. said.

**Lucky's POV: **Oh my gods why do they keep talking they need to learn to shut up. Now I just need to concentrate hard.

"No way you guys want to get pregnant." I say not knowing.

"How did you know?" Annabeth questions.

"The quiet ones always tell the truth…."C.C. goes on and on and you wish you had a spell to shut her up. "…..we can read minds of the ones deep in their thoughts easier like how normal people can breathe."

"It is way harder than what you are saying C.C. it takes years of practice and practice." I say back to C.C.

"Percy wouldn't have been easier to go to Apollo or um… maybe even you know what's their names you know the place where they treat you for disease." I say.

"Ohh you mean a doctor." Percy answers back.

"Yes a DOC-TOR." wow Percy is so dumb I cant help but to think while I'm talking.

" Okay I will help on one circumstance….."C.C. says thinking deeply.

I decided here is my one chance to see what C.C. is thinking.

"C.C. that is a big no-no because I won't do that." I say very mad at C.C. "and as a doctor I will NOT do that in the condition Annabeth is in"

"What do you mean the condition that Annabeth is in." Percy questions.

"I'm saying the reason you are here Annabeth cant have kids ever that's why you guys are here and not at Apollo's. Knowing Apollo he will probably say no to you guys so that is another reason." I say like it is the most obvious thing and trust me it is.

**I haven't ****updated for almost a year for a lot of reasons that it will probably take me and hour to write and trust me I don't. **


End file.
